Daydreams
by SlytherinDream98
Summary: Hermione is in love with a certain someone, but she thinks he would never like her. First fanfic so is probably not very good. The key word being "very". So read and review, please!


"Hermione?" Harry waved a hand in front of me. "Huh?" That was the stupid answer I gave him.

I thumped my head on the table, clearing away all thoughts. I can't focus on anything except _him_, with his silver blond hair, his gorgeous grey eyes, his pale skin that seemed so smooth and -

"Hermione!" Harry practically yelled at me. "Stop daydreaming! Class starts in 10 minutes!" I jumped up from my seat and scrambled after Ron and Harry, my cheeks red from embarrassment. They both turned their heads to look at me as we ran down the halls, and I glared at them when they did. However, when we turned a corner, just another bit before reaching Transfiguration, my bag ripped open, ink staining my books and quills and parchment.

I waved them on, and they gave me another look before dashing off. I just hoped they would explain to Professor McGonagall why I was late.

A footstep was heard behind me. I moved my gaze from the mess in front of me to see Draco Malfoy. My face grew hot. I ignored him and shuffled my papers together.

I expected him to sneer something mean or kick my things and move along, but he bent down to pick up my books. I stared at him, wondering what in the world made him do that.

"Here you go, Granger." His face was expressionless, but there was that little glow in his silver eyes that made me shiver slightly. He handed the books, his cold fingers brushing mine slightly. "Oh, uh… Thank you, Dra-Malfoy." I corrected myself, face blushing like mad.

He grinned handsomely, and I swear I could just die happily, right there. "No worries." He picked up my broken bag and repaired it, putting in all my stuff, now clean thanks to his little cleaning spell, and with a graceful swing, headed towards the classroom with my bag. I scurried after him.

"Uh, you c-can give me m-my bag, Malfoy." I reached for it, but he took a bigger step forward, "I'm fairly comfortable, thank you very much." "Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

"Doing what?" He shot me a cute, innocent look. I rolled my eyes, "Being all nice and helping me."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. This is a rare opportunity, Granger, and it might not happen again. Do you know how many girls here would kill to be in your position right now?" He shot me his famous Malfoy smirk.

"And you're probably all giddy inside too." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath warming my face up yet again. "D-don't be s-stupid, Malfoy. I'm not like the other girls that you flirt with then dump away!"

"Yes, I know that. You're much better." Both bags slid down from his shoulders, and he stepped towards me, my back slamming into the brick wall. "M-Malfoy? Stop this right now! I- I need to get to class." I hushed up when he closed his eyes, leaning in closer towards me. He exhaled, his sweet breath hitting my neck, and my breath caught in my throat.

"You're different, but in a good way. You're better than any girl I've met. I want you, Hermione." I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue.

"Be mine." And with those two words, I flew to heaven. Draco –yes, I call him Draco now- left soft kisses down my throat, hands softly caressing my sides. I silently enjoyed his touch, still not believing this was happening. He wasn't doing this as a dare or a prank or anything, was he?

Still, I couldn't be sure. Pushing him off roughly, I growled at him, "If you think this is funny, it isn't! Messing with my heart is a sick and disgusting thing! I can't believe you!" And with that, I stormed off, grabbing my bag.

I hit my head on the arm of the sofa. How could I be so stupid? I was practically confessing my feelings for him! And what if he really did like me?

No, there was no way he, the Slytherin Prince, would like me, Gryffindor know-it-all bookworm Granger.

Ginny plopped down next to me. "Is something wrong, 'Mione? You seem a bit down." Unable to control myself, I poured out every detail that happened before transfiguration class. "And what if he really does like me, Gin? I just ruined my chance to be with him!"

Ginny thought for a while, "Why don't you just ask him to meet you sometime? If he does come, I think he really does like you. I can't tell from the-" she giggled "I want you and be mine part."

I groaned, agreeing with her. So I scribbled down a quick note and sent Hedwig off.

The next day, I woke up to see Hedwig pecking my cheek lightly. I jumped up and gave her a treat. Ripping open the overly formal Malfoy seal, I scanned the note and jumped in joy.

I dressed up a bit since I was so excited. I thought about how I should apologize. Dressing in a simple but elegant navy blue sundress, I snapped on some sandals and skipped down the stairs. Ignoring the bewildered looks from Harry and Ron, I grinned to Ginny, who squealed back and ran out of the common room.

Reaching the Room of Requirement, I squeaked open the door. There he was, sitting dashingly in an emerald green chair. We didn't say anything, communicating through our eyes. Slowly, he stood, and walked towards me. I closed my eyes, when his hand cupped my cheek, our breaths slowly turning to one.

Our lips met, and there literally were sparks. It was a slow, sweet kiss, but it soon turned to a heated passionate one. I put all my feelings into that kiss, knotting my hands in his beautiful golden locks. His deliciously wet tongue licked my lower lip, and I gasped my mouth open, dancing my tongue with his.

We pulled away, breathing heavy. "I love you, Hermione."

I smiled, "I love you too, Draco."


End file.
